My Angel
by Ejey Series
Summary: BreakXSharon! Seandainya kau tahu, aku mulai menyayangimu...


_"Benarkah demikian? Justru menurutku matamu indah sekali. _

_Merah membara, bagaikan lidah api yang menjilat- jilat langit malam. _

_Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal yang sama?_

_Kalau kau masih menyangkal juga, biar kuberi tahu satu hal. _

_Warna merah itu, warna takdir, bukan? _

_Mungkin sekarang hanya menyusahkan, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak?"  
_

* * *

**EJEY Series Present**

**My Angel  
**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: Geje tingkat tinggi, OOC luar biasa. **

**Mind to RnR?**

**

* * *

**Aku tak lebih dari manusia hina yang tersesat dalam kegelapan.

Aku tak punya tempat untuk dituju.

Aku tak punya seseorang yang menyambutku pulang.

Aku berjalan dalam lorong tanpa ujung bernama keputusasaan.

Tak ada peta.

Tak ada lentera yang menemaniku.

Aku sendirian, kedinginan, dan kelaparan.

Kakiku terasa berat setiap kali aku berusaha melangkah.

Jari- jariku mengais kelamnya dimensi, mencari secercah cahaya.

Mengharap secuil penghidupan.

Jarum jam terus bergerak dari satu angka ke angka lain.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti malam.

Namun tak ada yang berubah.

Orang- orang terus memandangku dengan tatapan jijik,

seakan- akan aku adalah penyakit mematikan yang harus dilenyapkan.

Tak terhitung berapa kali aku menerima perlakuan kasar.

Cacian, makian... aku sudah kenyang menelan semua itu.

'Lihat, itu monster pembawa sial'.

'Jangan dekati dia!'

'Pergi kau! Dasar pembawa sial! Lebih baik kau mati saja!'

Diam- diam, aku mengutuk takdirku sendiri.

Mengapa aku harus menerima nasib seperti ini?

Kalau saja aku tak memiliki mata merah ini, aku takkan mengalami kemalangan.

Aku takkan dicampakkan oleh orang- orang!

Tuhan, apa dosaku sehingga Kau menghukumku seperti ini?

Apa Kau belum cukup melihatku nelangsa begini?

Sumpah serapah terus terlontar dari mulutku.

Setidaknya, sampai gadis itu muncul.

Salju di bulan Desember menghujaniku, membuatku bertambah lapar.

Aku terbaring di atas kain tipis dan kututupi tubuhku dengan mantel usang.

Aku tak bisa menahan rasa lapar ini.

Terlintas pikiran untuk mencuri sepotong roti.

Namun aku terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

Menyedihkan. Apa hidupku akan segera berakhir, di tempat seperti ini?

"Hei. Kau tak apa- apa?"

Suara gadis yang sebening dentang lonceng itu menyadarkanku.

Kulihat seorang gadis mungil bersimpuh di dekatku.

Rambutnya yang berwarna _peach_ diikat dengan pita merah jambu.

Mata lavendernya menatapku lugu, ada sedikit kelegaan terpancar dari irisnya.

Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, aku langsung tahu kalau ia adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Ah. Syukurlah, kesadaranmu masih ada. Kau bisa berdiri?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menepis uluran tangan itu dengan kasar.

Aku benci bangsawan!

Gadis itu terperangah, matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Aku berseru."Kau pasti bangsawan, kan? Aku benci bangsawan!

Mereka bisa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan hanya dengan satu jentikan jari!

Mereka tak pernah sudi memikirkan nasib orang- orang di bawah mereka!

Aku benci... terutama orang- orang yang menatapku jijik,

hanya karena aku memiliki bola mata berwarna merah!"

Aku dan gadis itu sama- sama bisu sejenak.

Tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Dan dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, dia berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Justru menurutku matamu indah sekali.

Merah membara, bagaikan lidah api yang menjilat- jilat langit malam.

Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal yang sama?"

Aku tercengang. Baru kali ini ada yang berkata demikian tentang mataku.

Dan ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis kecil yang polos.

Gadis kecil yang cahayanya belum ternodai oleh tipu daya maupun dusta.

Aku tertawa miris. "Tidakkah kau merasa jijik? Tidakkah kau merasa takut?

Aku hanyalah pembawa sial, monster bermata merah yang harus dilenyapkan. Pergilah.

Sebelum kau tertimpa bencana."

"Kenapa aku harus jijik? Kenapa aku harus takut?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Lihat mataku! Mataku merah!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau matamu merah?

Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal.

Warna merah itu, warna takdir, bukan?

Mungkin sekarang hanya menyusahkan,

tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak?" Ia menambahkan.

Aku tertegun.

Bagaimana bisa, gadis sekecil ini mempunyai filosofi mendalam tentang warna?

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Mungkin bagi gadis itu, ucapan tadi adalah hal yang sepele.

Tapi bagiku, kata- kata itu sama sekali bukan hal remeh.

Kata- kata itu adalah, kata- kata yang kudamba begitu lamanya.

Kata- kata yang mengakui eksistensiku di muka bumi ini.

Kata- kata yang membuktikan, kalau aku juga adalah seorang 'manusia'.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap kebahagiaan sekaligus keharuan yang membuncah dalam dadaku.

"Aduh, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku sudah menyinggungmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengusap air mataku dengan saputangannya.

"Bukan, bukan itu..." Aku menggeleng pelan.

Gadis itu mendesah lega. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?

Ibuku ada di dekat sini, beliau pasti setuju kalau aku mengajakmu ke rumahku. Lagipula,

Ibu sangat suka warna merah. Ibu pasti senang melihat bola matamu."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi.

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku ragu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Dan akhirnya, kusambut tangan yang terulur itu.

Meski tangan yang kugenggam waktu itu adalah tangan yang mungil,

kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya sama sekali tidak mungil.

Tidakkah kau merasa, bahwa gadis itu adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku?

"Oh ya. Namaku Sharon Rainsworth. Siapa namamu?"

"Xerxes. Xerxes Break."

"Xerxes? Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Kak Xarks."

Hujan salju siang itu, menjadi saksi bisu dari awal benang takdirku bersama malaikat mungil bernama Sharon itu.

Sharon, asal kau tahu saja.

Sejak detik ini, aku mulai menyayangimu.

**My Angel - End**

* * *

**A/N:** Fic khusus bagi yang request BreakXSharon. **Maaf banget** kalau ternyata nggak sesuai harapan kalian. Maunya sih bikin story biasa, tapi kok jadinya malah poem gak jelas begini, ya? Maaf juga kalau- kalau ada typo yang nggak saya sadari...

Anyway, **RnR please?** *kedip- kedip nggak jelas*


End file.
